More Shassie Shorts
by Geekerific-1017
Summary: I'm back with more Shassie shorts. Again, they are based some of my favorite songs. Anyway, these shorts contain slash i.e manXman lovin'. Nothing too strong. Not your glass of pineapple juice then don't read...nobody likes you anyway
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Okay, so I lied...I'm back. The first five Shassie shorts just weren't enough for me so here's some more. Again, these are unbeta'd so all mistakes that lay within are my oopsie.

**IMPORTANT AN!!!**  
Here are some details you may need to understand this first short a little more.  
1) Shawn and Lassie are living in NY and they always have.  
2) Lassie works on the 15th floor of the World Trade Center.{The first one}  
3) Shawn really is psychic.  
4) They've been together since they were 16.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters. I'm just having some fun. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Squeedle said "Let there be a short." And it was good.

* * *

**#1 Wake Me Up When September Ends-Green Day**

_September 11__th__, 2001_

Carlton frowned as he made his way up to his office, thinking about what Shawn had said earlier that morning. His husband of fifteen years had tried to get him to stay home from work, something about life as they know it falling apart. Carlton loved Shawn with all his heart but even after all this time he still couldn't believe that Shawn could know the future just by falling asleep. It took a whole lot of reassuring for Shawn to let him leave.

Carlton sat at his desk going over some paper work when the first plane hit. Upon feeling an impact like an earthquake and hearing a sound like a bomb, Carlton got up to see what had happened. He was just about to open the door when the ceiling collapsed, debris flying everywhere, dust and asbestos clouding the room.

After the initial shock of what had happened wore off, he tried to move but couldn't. An iron beam, which was used to hold the ceiling in place, was strewn diagonally across his abdomen and pelvis, effectively pinning him to the floor. He then tried calling for help but all that passed his dry lips was a broken gargle.

_Shawn_ he thought as his vision began to fade. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want to die, not yet. He didn't want leave this world with his last sight being his demolished office. He wanted to die old with Shawn, together. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way out of it when a beautiful scene clouded his mind.

It was a memory of him and Shawn at his uncle's farm in North Carolina when they were sixteen. They were laying in a meadow just west of the house, watching the clouds roll by. That was the best day of Carlton's life and he knew even then that he would never forget it. On that day he told himself that if he died while away from Shawn, he would think of that day and true to his word he saw a sixteen year old Shawn turn to him and heard his sweet voice as he took one last breath.

_I just want you to know that no matter what you'll always have somebody here for you. I'll never leave you._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_October 1__st__, 2001_

There was a machine beeping and he thought he heard a wet, heavy sigh as the thick darkness that had taken hold of him for so long slowly began to fade away. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him in a death grip and a warm lump on his chest that he thought, for some odd reason, he'd never feel again. He looked down at his chest to find a familiar tuff of brown hair and memories flooded his mind that made him immediately want to squeeze the lump as close as possible and never let go.

The lump stirred and Carlton's icy blue eyes met red-rimmed hazel ones. Tears swam down Shawn's face as he clung to Carlton like his life depended on it.

"God, Carlton I thought I'd lost you. I told you not to go to work that day. You can't leave me like that. Don't ever leave me. Please don't leave me." Shawn sobbed erratically into his chest, clinging to Carlton even tighter. Memories of that day in the meadow played in Carlton's mind once more.

_Don't ever leave me, please don't leave me._

_I won't. I'll never leave you._

"I'll never leave you Shawn."

* * *

Did you really think I'd kill off Lassie-face? Lassie's one of my favorites, I'd never be able to do that. Plus, Shawn would hate me for the rest of forever. Hopefully this one wasn't so bad. I'm not too good with angst; I'm more of a humor girl myself. I'll try to get the next short uploaded soon. Thoughts?

-Squeedle


	2. No One Like You

Hey, hey, hey! Here's the next short in my new series of Shassie shorts. This one is just a cute little Shassie yarn IMHO. Hopefully you readers will enjoy it if not *sad sigh* then so be it. Oh and I'm not entirely sure if police actually have seminars and if Head Detectives actually go to these seminars but for the sake of the short…

_**Disclaimer: Again, don't own. Just having a bit o' fun.**_

Shorty-short time!!!

* * *

**#2 No One Like You-Scorpions**

Carlton tried to get out of it, he really did but apparently what Chief Vick says is…well, for lack of a better word, law. Earlier that week Vick told Carlton and Juliet that she was shipping them to a detective's seminar in downtown Miami. Of course, Juliet was all for it. She was given the chance to visit her hometown and she readily accepted. Carlton on the other hand wasn't so gung-ho about the trip, not in the slightest. Hell, he'd even stooped so slow as to beg and plead with the Chief to let him stay behind. That got him nowhere of course but he figured it was worth a try. He just really didn't want to leave Shawn.

He'd tried to get Vick to compromise by making Shawn go too but he was just shut down once more.

"_Look Carlton, I understand why you want Mr. Spencer to go with you. Really I do but it's just not doable. The department does have a budget you know."_

So here he was, sitting in his hotel room in Miami. The seminar was completely monotonous, just some old fart droning on and on about new tactics and protocol. Before, he probably would've sat attentively in his seat taking notes but not after almost a year of being with Shawn. Ever since he and Shawn got together, Carlton's learned to enjoy the finer things in life and not worry so much. He's learned to be more free spirited. Gus even made a crack at him and called him little Shawn.

"_Trust me Gus, Lassie's anything but little."_

Carlton chuckled and blushed as he remembered they way Shawn had hungrily eyed his crotch after he made the retort to Gus. Poor Gus had to leave the Psych office that day so he could preserve the virtue of his heterosexual eyes. Instead of making him happy though this thought just reminded Carlton of how badly he missed Shawn.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Carlton walked over to the hotel room's radio thinking that listening to some music might take his mind off of things.

_There's no one like you.__  
I can't wait for the nights with you.__  
I imagine the things we'd do.__  
I just want to be loved by you._

_I just can't catch a brake can I?_ Carlton thought as he hummed along with the song. It was just his luck to turn on the radio and catch the first chorus to the song that was playing when he and Shawn shared their first kiss at Tom Blair's Pub eleven and a half months ago. But by the time the second chorus rolled around Carlton was playing air guitar and singing along with the song as if he were the hybrid offspring of Klaus Meine and Rudolf Schenker. The guitar solo kicked in and Carlton was really getting into it when a voice rang above all the commotion.

"Work it Lassie! Woo!"

Carlton, abashed at being caught, turned to find Shawn standing in the doorway.

"Shawn! What are you doing here?" he asked as a blush crept into his cheeks. He could just imagine what he looked like when Shawn walked in.

Shawn just clicked his tongue and spoke with a mock-scolding tone. "Now Lassie, is that any way to greet you're loving boyfriend after not seeing him for over seventy-two hours?"

"I'm just surprised." Carlton replied and Shawn smirked.

"Come on Lassie, how long have you known me? Did you honestly not expect me to talk Gus into weaseling our here? He's hanging out with Jules at the moment."

Carlton chuckled as he placed a kiss on Shawn's lips. "I missed you."

Shawn smiled and lovingly placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Carlton's nose. "I know, I missed you too Carlton. Now, there's no one like who?"

"No one like you Shawn." Carlton laughed.

"Damn straight Lassie-cakes and don't you forget it."

* * *

**I think I'm really happy with the way this one turned out. I wasn't so sure in the beginning but now…I don't know but I'm really feeling it. I damn near fell out of my seat from laughing so hard when I imagined Lassie playing air guitar and trying to bust those chops like Klaus. They really should make that a Psych-Out. :D**

**Until next time my fair peoples**.

_**-Squeedle**_


	3. Toxic

Alright, I'm sorry for the wait. An English essay backed up my production line and set me behind a bit.  
Anyway, I'm not too confident on how this one will turn out so…yeah. I'm sorry if it sucks but I really wanted to do a short for this song. Someone on YouTube made a Shassie video for this song on my request and given the fact that this person is the first person to actually accept a request from me, I wanted to show this person the same amount of awesomeness that they've shown me.**  
Please remember that this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my oopsie!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I totally own Psych and all of its awesomeness. I came up with the idea for it while droppin' a deuce. Speaking of that, I also invented the toilet along with the internet and those little Listerine strips. I'm rollin' in dough baby, wha-what!**_

Drum roll please…

…

Ahem!  
*crickets chirping*  
{Sulks} Whatever just cue the damn short. {Sulks some more}

* * *

_**Dedicated to Copsrhot on YouTube.**_

**#3 Toxic-A Static Lullaby**

You haven't gotten the lab results back yet, but you're pretty sure that Shawn Spencer is some kind of toxic. You truly believe that he's something hazardous. He's like some kind of poisonous paradise that you find yourself dangerously addicted to. Shawn always ends up doing inappropriate things to you while in the throes of a _'vision'_ at both the station and at crime scenes in front of various colleagues. You just know he does these things intentionally. Light caresses. Rough groping. Soft whimpers. Loud moans. And if you want to be perfectly honest with yourself, you don't mind any of it in the slightest.

Well, not now that is.

When this…game? Yes, game because you don't want to refer to it as anything else. When this game first began you prayed, begged, pleaded to any higher power that would listen to give you a legit reason to fire your gun and declare 'justifiable homicide'. You do have a license to kill after all. But to your keen displeasure, your prayers and pleas were always denied.

As you stare at him now as he bickers with Guster about some childhood prank involving a banana and a pack of monkeys that had been _mysteriously_ let loose at the Santa Barbara Zoo in 1986, you think about the day that actually started this whole thing.

_At first, you were so sure that he wasn't going to be allowed within a mile of the case. Chief Vick even agreed with you, saying that the measures he took to attain evidence on the last case were completely inexcusable and thus prohibited him and Guster from any and all cases for the next month. But of course that didn't stop him from weaseling his way onto the case as usual. You had a hard time believing that he was actually able to charm Vick into lifting the well-deserved punishment though. You were under the impression that she had become more strict since she made Chief. Well, she _did_ make you take Spencer to the alley where the victim was found so you guess you're half right._

"_Lassie, I – ahh – I think I'm getting vision."_

_You sneer because, really, you're tired of him always coming out on top and you know that's where he'll end up by the end of his _'vision'.

_He starts walking towards you with a discomforting lustful glint in his eyes. You assess the situation hoping against all odds that maybe you're wrong, maybe…_

_But then he's backing into the wall and there's no maybe about it._

"_You know Evan I told you your wife wasn't going to be happy when you told her that you've been sleeping around."_

_You don't like the way his finger strokes tantalizingly down your chest. You only shiver because it's a bit nippy in this back alley. You don't like the way his warm breath flitters through the fabric of your white button-down shirt. You only have goosebumps because a goose is waddling across your grave at the moment._

"_I told you it would be hard for her to handle the fact that her husband has been sneaking around with another guy."_

_You don't like the way he gently slides your suit jacket off your shoulders. In fact, you hate it because you shiver again from Santa Barbara's unnaturally chilly weather. You don't like the way his fingers sensually dance their way down your body to your belt buckle. You're only weak at the knees because you haven't really eaten anything today besides two bagels and a foot-long with some chips from Subway._

"_I told you not to tell her how much better I am with my mouth than she is with hers or how I tend to stay so tight no matter how many times you fuck me. Needless to say, she got pretty pissed so you killed her and you brought me here to kill me too. Except you didn't expect me to carry a knife."_

_You don't like the way his fingers tease at the waistline of your pants. You're eyes only flutter shut because you're a little tired. You don't like the way his right hand slips down a couple inches to roughly rub your cock through your way-too-tight pants. You're only rock hard because it's been a while since you've last been laid. You don't like the way he smirks proudly as you practically throw him into the Crown Vic. You're only dragging him to your apartment to strangle him without the worry of any witnesses._

_And as you roughly slam into him over and over again with shameless abandon, you tell yourself how much of a dirty little liar you are._

"You know Lassie, you're looking a little _stiff_."

You don't even need to look at him to know that he's not-so-inconspicuously staring at your not-so-little problem and after a couple seconds he leans down and whispers wicked things into your ear.

"Wanna go home for your lunch break? If we leave now we'll be able christen the kitchen counter. The spirits are telling me that Old Lady Adler just left to visit her grandson so you can make me scream as loud was you want."

.You took a sip from the devil's cup almost a year ago and have yet to give the cup back. Shawn Spencer is dangerously toxic and you're lovin' every minute of it.

* * *

**Okay, so I think this particular short isn't very short compared to my other shorts. I just couldn't stop myself once I got started. I tried to shorten it as much as I could so that it fits the length of the others but IDK. Anyway, I hope whoever reads it likes it.**

**Thoughts?**

_**-Squeedle**_


	4. Wild Thing

Okie dokie, the inspiration for this short came from the stuffed gorilla I got last V-Day. I was sitting in my room thinking _'Well, what song can I use for my next Shassie short?' _and there sat Jujumagumbo -- That's what I named him. It was either that or Little Boy Gorilla -- just staring at me with those huge, slightly disturbing eyes.

So thank you, ya big stuffed lump of juicy primate awesomeness. Oh and don't worry, I'll tell Pineapple to stop hogging the top of the dresser.

_**Disclaimer: Despite my last sarcastic disclaimer I do not own Psych or any of its awesomeness. *sad sigh***_

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

…

* * *

**#4 Wild Thing-The Troggs**

"Why not Shawn?"

"Gee I don't know Carlton, how about the fact that coming out to the department could possibly cost you your job?"

They'd been going on like this ever since Carlton brought up the idea of telling the department about their relationship two months ago. Shawn honestly didn't mind the idea. He didn't entirely enjoy the fact that he couldn't openly express the way he felt about Carlton at the station and as much fun as sneaking around was in the beginning, the bathroom excuse can only go so far. Sure, he gets to touch Carlton while he's having a 'vision' but he'd rather be able to just walk up to him and share a kiss without worrying about what might happen. He didn't mind the idea of telling the department about their relationship but it was just too much of a risk to Carlton's job.

Shawn had tried multiple times to compromise with him. He agreed to tell a select few at the station about their relationship but Carlton just wouldn't bite. It was all or nothing.

"I don't care about my damn job Shawn!"

Shawn could tell by the twitch in Carlton's left eye that he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"That's a lie and you know it. You love your job, there's no reason to risk what you've worked your entire life for. _I'm_ no reason to risk what you've worked your entire life for."

It hurt but he knew it was true. Shawn knew that he wasn't worth Carlton throwing away his dreams to become chief one day.

"It's just a job! You don't even know for sure that I could be fired."

Shawn knew how this was going to end. Carlton was going to get so irritated that he'd storm out of the apartment they share and go to Tom Blair's Pub leaving Shawn to fall asleep by himself. He didn't even need to hear the front door slam to know he was right.

He begrudgingly stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed but stopped when he thought about what tomorrow was. Tomorrow would be a special day for him and Carlton anyway, why not sweeten it up a little? With more speed than humanly possible he got up to call Gus

"Are you sure about this Shawn?"

"Gus, don't be a quadriplegic octopus. Of course I'm sure."

Shawn only had one thought in mind as he drifted off to sleep.

_This better earn me some Lassie lovin'._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shawn would never admit it out loud but he was nervous. Hundreds of 'what if's ran through his brain and it was hard to stave them all off. _What if Lassie hates what I'm about do? What if this does nothing but break our relationship?_ The 'what if's disappeared though when he turned to Gus who was carrying a old boom box. Gus smiled and nodded as Shawn opened the entrance doors of the SBPD. Oddly enough, this was one of Shawn's ideas that Gus was all too happy to go along with.

They ignored the looks they got as Gus set the boom box down at his feet and pressed play and Shawn walked over to sit on Carlton's desk singing along with the music.

"_Wild thing,__  
You make my heart sing.__  
You make everything…__  
Groovy."_

Carlton looked up and Shawn wondered if the small smile playing on the detective's lips was his imagination. He dismissed the thought though as he hopped off Carlton's desk and walked around his chair, slowly dragging his fingers along the older man's neck as he went.

"_Wild thing,__  
I think I love you.__  
But I want to know for sure.__  
C'mon and hold me tight.__  
I love you."_

Shawn slid onto Carlton's lap, placing butterfly kisses along the detective's neck and by that time all eyes were on them. Any and all paperwork was forgotten and telephones were left unanswered in favor of eyeing the pair, wondering why Carlton had his arms wrapped around Shawn's waist instead of strangling him.

During the last chorus Carlton shocked the station even more by singing along with the psychic while Shawn giggled, a manly giggle of course, and engaged Carlton in what he liked to call 'close talking'. Or in this case close singing.

When the song ended, Carlton ran his fingers through Shawn's hair and closed the gap between their lips ignoring the astonished gasps.

"Happy one-year anniversary Lassie-face."

Shawn made sure to speak loud enough for the entire SBPD to hear and Carlton laughed.

"Happy anniversary to you too Shawn. You never do anything the easy way do you?"

Shawn ran his hand up and down Carlton's chest as he answered him.

"Oh Lass-a-frass, you know I'm only easy behind closed doors."

* * *

**Alright, there it is. I'm going to be honest…I'm not too sure about this one. I'm feeling kind of lazy and I'm pretty sure it shows through this short. But I really don't want to read over it or change it or whatever so I'm just going to leave it as is. Hopefully it's not too bad.**

_**-Squeedle**_

**Click the little button below and tell me your thoughts.**


	5. I'm A Believer

Okay, so we've come to the last short in my new series of Shassie shorts. First, I'd like to thank all the reviewers who have reviewed 'Five Shassie Shorts' and 'More Shassie Shorts'. It really means a lot to me that you guys would not only read my (IMHO crappy) shorts but take the time to review them as well. I would especially like to thank **Mahala A.C** because your reviews are just too sweet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last short.

Thanks you guys!

_**-Squeedle**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Psych it would be playing on LOGO not USA.**_

Let the short begin.

* * *

**#5 I'm A Believer-Smash Mouth**

_Once upon a time, there was young princess who fell in love with a handsome young prince from the great kingdom of Fairy Tale Land. From the moment they looked into each others eyes they knew that they were destined to be together forever. 'Twas love at first sight. Along the road there was a wicked witch, a horrible step-mother, and the princess had fallen into a comatose state for a little while but with the help of their undying love for each other all was conquered. They married as quickly as possible and they lived happily ever after._

Love, you can't live with it but you can't in all good conscience reproduce without it.

"_Hey Lassie, how do you feel about Chinese?"_

I don't need love. One night stands are the best way to go for me. No emotional, lovey-dovey talks after sex – if you're as lucky as I am. No awkward dinners with the in-laws or that tricky little attachment called 'being faithful'. No, I prefer to go bar-hopping until I find a person - I'm pretty flexible when it comes to gender - to settle down with for the night then I flip on the stealth switch in the early hours of the morning to make my get away.

Those romance novels – I don't care what you say Gus, romance novels _are_ manly! - are completely inaccurate. You know, Lord John Doe sees Lady Jane Doe from afar which leads to intense, passionate, time-consuming love making. No, you go on about a dozen dates and it all just clicks.

"_So this thing with Lassiter is actually serious to you?"_

"_Well I don't know dad, he's currently sitting in your kitchen. What does that tell you?"_

I know this because I've been in love before. It sucked.

I was twenty-two at the time and working at the Family Fun Center in Lakeland Florida and she came in with her nephew. That lasted for about two years until I found out that she was cheating on me with six of her students. Yep, she'd rather bone some sixteen year olds than get her lovin' from a slice of beef-cake like me. I know I couldn't believe it either. And to think I was actually going to ask her to marry me. Eh, marriage is overrated anyway.

"_Shawn Spencer, do you take Carlton Lassiter as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

Really, all I need is Gus and I'm good. Gus will be the one to settle down and start a family and I'll be the godfather to little Gus Jr. He'll be in love enough for the both of us so really, who needs love when you have a Gus?

"Daddy?"

There in my doorway stood a little girl, no more than five, with long brown hair. Even in the dark I can see how blue her eyes are. She walks over to the bed clutching the little stuffed pineapple I got her for her fourth birthday.

"What's wrong Claire-bear?" I hear Carlton ask as he tucks some stray hair behind her ear.

"I had a bad dweam. Can I sleep wif you and daddy?"

She pouts out her bottom lip and really, who can say no to that? So I uncurl myself from Carlton's side as she climbs in between us and we both wrap an arm around her and watch as her breath evens out.

Just as I start to doze off I feel Carlton's thumb stroke the skin just below my ear.

"Love you Shawn." He says sleepily and I can't help but smile.

"Love you too Carlton."

I guess love isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**So this concludes my new series of Shassie shorts. This one actually made me smile. I couldn't really figure out a name for the daughter though. At first I named her Raquel then I named her Onaleah. Eventually I settled on Claire. I hope I captured Shawn's POV well enough. I can do dialog pretty good for him but I'm not too confident on his POV. And hopefully the short makes since. Anyway, I welcome any and all comments. So, ya know…review.**

_**-Squeedle**_


End file.
